Hero or Assassin
by Books are awesome01
Summary: Is she a hero or an assassin. Warning main character is an OC and there is some weirdness in later chapters. This is a rewrite of my first story The Wandering Fighter. (DELETED). I have a poll up
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a rewrite of my first story The Wandering Fighter. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except Anna and the crazy storyline.**

Chapter 1-Begining

Happy Harbour

No one's POV  
>A tall lithe girl stumbles crying out of a blue portal and over to a tree where she sits down at the base, her knees drawn up to her chest trying to get her emotions under control but failing. So after a few moments she thought "To Hades' with this" and started crying like her heart was breaking. Suddenly two shadows loomed over her, when she looked up, with tears chasing each other down her cheeks, she found two boys staring at her. One was wearing a black shirt with a red 'S' on it and looked like a child of Ares, the other boy was wearing a red singlet and had strange tattoos on his arm and gills, the boy had <em>Gills <em>for Hades' sake. Sensing that one of the boys was about to speak, she pulled out a pad of paper and pencil out of her backpack and waited.

_This line break is listening to Geronimo by Sheppard_

Aqua-lad's P.O.V

Super-boy and I approached the person sitting at the base of the tree. As we got closer we could hear them crying, suddenly they looked up at us. I could see tears chasing each other down their cheeks. The person seemed to be studying us. When they turned to get something out of the backpack that I hadn't noticed before, I saw that the person was a girl and that she had pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and seemed to be writing something. I spoke up "I am Aqua-lad and this is Super-boy. Our men-" the girl held up the pad of paper, on it was "My name is Huntress. Let me guess, I arrived too close to your base so your mentor sent you to disarm me, blindfold me and take me back to them." the note finished. I replied "You are correct so could you please stand up and hand over all weapons." Huntress stood up and took off two bracelets and a necklace and gave them to me, she also took a brown stick out of her bag and handed it over too. She then wrote something on the pad of paper. It read "I have handed overall my physical weapons. I also have many powers. The normal ones are:

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Shadow Travelling

and a bunch of other ones that can't be mentioned right now."

I asked "What is Shadow Travelling" The paper said "Point me in the direction of base and I will show you. By the way who is your leader and do you know a kid called Robin?" I pointed behind me at the Mount Justice then turned back to Huntress and said "I am the leader of the Team and our mentors are the Justice League. Yes. We do know a kid called Robin, he is on our team." As soon as I said that she jumped up grabbed our hands and ran to the nearest tree. Next thing I know we're bursting out of a wall in the Cave in front of everyone.

_This line break is on Team Nico_

Huntress's P.O.V

Shadow Travelling so soon after dimension travelling really isn't the best of ideas but I thought "To Hades' with this the boys need to see what I can do" so I shadow travelled them to their base and passed out two seconds after arriving.

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch surrounded by three boys, a Martian and a man dressed as a bat who could only be Batman. _"Dove sei, fratello?"__1 _I called out. No reply, that was strange; I could sense Nico hiding in the shadows, so why didn't he come when I called? Suddenly tears were sliding down my face and before I what was happening, I was crying; crying because my brother had abandoned me and because I was tired of always hiding my emotions. Next thing I know Robin was sitting next to me with his arms around me, giving me the very thing I wanted most: a hug.

**So there you have it the first chapter. Please review. **

"_1 __Where are you brother?" _in Italian


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Nico is in this chapter**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Huntress and the crazy plot**

**Code:**

_Line break_

Chapter 2

Robin's P.O.V

I was mildly surprised to see Aqua-lad and Super-boy burst out of shadows with a person who collapsed two seconds after they arrived. I ran over to help the person despite Batman's warning. As I got closer I could see that the person was a girl. Aqua-lad and I picked up the girl and we were shocked to find that she was too light and thin to be healthy. We carried her over to the couch and laid her down. A few minutes later she sat up calling out something in Italian when she didn't hear a reply, she started crying like her heart was breaking and everyone had abandoned her. She looked so helpless and vulnerable that I did the only thing that I could do: I gave her a hug despite Batman's warning look.

_Nico is awesome_

Nico's P.O.V.

I watched her from in the shadows and when she called out to me I almost answered her but then I remembered that this was the girl who tried to kill us and is the reason why Hazel hasn't woken up yet. So I shadow-travelled back to the Underworld to report to Father that I had found the traitor.

When I got to the throne room I found Father talking to Bianca so I waited until they had finished then I said "Father, I have found Her what are your orders and how is Hazel?" "Hazel's condition has not changed" He answered. "and the fact that you have found Her means that the dimensions are merging and the Prophecy is coming into play. As for your orders I want you to keep watching Her and report to me if anything important happens."

_This Line Break has a very scattered train of thought_

Huntress' P.O.V.

I cried for a good five minutes and Robin kept his arms around me the whole time comforting me. When I had finished I looked around wondering where my backpack was. "Are you ok?" Robin asked me. I couldn't answer him in English because of the curse then I remembered my mentor saying that Robin spoke Romani so I decided to speak it and see what happens. "_I'm looking for my backpack do you know where it is?" _I said in perfect Romani. I could see Robin's eyes on his mask widen slightly as he understood what I was saying. _"You speak Romani!" _Robin exclaimed. _"Yes I do, I can also speak Latin, Ancient Greek, French, Russian, German, Italian, Spanish and English. I am also a telepathic so are you going to tell me where my things are or am I going to have to rip the information from your mind?"_ I replied mentally laughing at his reaction. Robin jumped off the couch and went over to where Batman was standing. Five minutes later Robin disappeared and came back with my backpack, wand and Greek Morphing Weapons (GMW). I opened my backpack and took out my notebook and pen. When Batman asked why I needed them, I wrote on the paper** "I need them so I can communicate with you guys; by the way you don't happen to know an Amazon called Diana do you?"**

_This Line Break ships __Solangelo and Percebeth_

**AN: I don't have an updating schedule, I update when I finish the chapter. Please R&R. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have a poll up on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer:**** Huntress is mine. The plot is mine.**

**Code:**

_line break_

_This line break is happy_

Chapter 3

Huntress' P.O.V

Batman called the Team over to him and left the room. Five minutes later they were back, Robin came and sat next to me again and the rest of the Team positions around us. Batman walked over and stood in front of me. "I'm going to contact Wonder Woman in the mean time talk or write I don't care just give me a reason not to kill you" he growled at me. Then he stalked out of the room.

After Batman left, I picked up my notebook and pencil, _"Where do you want me to start?"_ I wrote. Robin was about to answer but Aqua-lad said "I thought you had telepathic powers?" _"I do but I need another telepathic or physical contact for it to work." _ Miss Martian walked over to me and said "Grab my hand and I will help you establish mental link with everyone else." So I grabbed her hand and reached out with my mind, trying to connect with everyone else's minds. Next thing I know, Robin's voice is in my head and is soon joined by the rest of the Team.

"_**What do you want to know?" **_I asked.

"_**We want to know all about you" **_Robin replied.

"_**Do you want me to tell you or show you?"**_ I responded.

"_**Show us"**_ Aqua-lad commanded.

Huntress' Memory

A young girl is sitting on a chair facing a window, waiting for someone. She has long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, warm dark brown eyes, pale skin and is wearing a black dress. Suddenly she jumps up off the chair and runs over to a fireplace, as bright green flames appear and nine people step out of it with very worried expressions on their faces. "Mummy, Daddy you're back!" The girl said as she ran to the two adults and hugged them. "Anna," The woman said, "go to your room and get your emergency backpack and come straight back here." Anna runs out of the room and down a hallway to another door and opens it, she grabs a backpack that is sitting just inside the door. She runs out of her room and back to where the rest of her family is waiting. She had just grabbed hold of her mother's hand, when there was a big explosion and the room was filled with dust. When the dust settled and the room cleared, Anna was standing in the middle of the room with her arms outstretched and what looked like to be a rippling shield surrounding her, protecting her from the explosion. Anna was unhurt but was the only one who survived the explosion, the rest of her family was dead. Suddenly a man appears, he looks around at the ruined room and shows no sign of sadness or sympathy when he sees Anna standing in the middle of the room with the bodies of her family surrounding her, instead he says to her: "Come with me child, I will look after you and train you, so you will be better than your family." Anna looks at him for a few seconds and says: "I know who you are; you're Ra's a'Ghul, my parent's boss. I will go with you." And with that, she picks up her backpack and walks over to Ra's a'Ghul.

End Memory

The memory ends and I look at the scene before me; Robin is looking at me strangely, Miss Martian is crying, Super-boy looks murderous, Aqua-lad looks worried and Kid Flash is in the kitchen eating. Finally Robin speaks...

_This line break wishes all fellow Australians a happy Australia Day._

**Sorry it took so long. I had a problem: I knew what I wanted to write, I knew how I wanted to write it, I just couldn't write it. Please R&R. **


End file.
